


Maybe This Was A Bad Idea from the Start

by CalileoKiernan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, But you should totally read this, Crack, Funny, How do people tag crack fics?, I Tried, I have no idea, Iwaizumi is mean, Poor Hanamaki, Seijoh - Freeform, but oh well, we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalileoKiernan/pseuds/CalileoKiernan
Summary: Welcome to Hanamaki’s guide to digging your grave and lying down in it.Step 1. Get something that’s gossip worthy that’s so crazy that no one will believe you.Step 2. Tell everyone.Step 3. Watch it backfire.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Maybe This Was A Bad Idea from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mean for this to happen? Not entirely but here we are. My account is much a mess ahahaha

“God, coach is absolutely brutal and we’re not even done with the day yet,” Hanamaki groaned and took a few large gulps from his water bottle. He enjoyed the cooling feeling of the water running through his body.

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement next to him. That day, the coach focused all practice on conditioning. So that meant that they were exhausted even though they still had two hours of practice left. The two of them sat there on the bench, basking in their little bubble of silence before they were thrown back into the hell that was conditioning.

“Hey, Hanamaki.”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna know why I really joined the volleyball club?”

Now this had to be interesting.  _ The _ Iwaizumi Hajime was going to tell  _ him _ why he really wanted to join the volleyball club. The pinkette leaned closer to his friend with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Hanamaki already had his own suspicions on why Iwaizumi joined. Not only was he good at the sport, but he believed that it had to do with a certain brunette captain that was currently talking to the coaches. He had his suspicions of the relationship between the two and hopefully he was going to get answers. Plus, he couldn’t help but love to hear something as juicy as this.

Iwaizumi motioned him to come closer and he did. His voice came as a low whisper like he didn’t want anyone else but him to hear these oh so sacred words.

“It’s because I’m in love with Oikawa.”

The other looked at him with eyes wide and jaw dropped to the hardwood floor. Something burst in his chest. Surprise? Relief? Joy? Fear? He couldn’t pinpoint it.

“W-why are you telling me this?” Iwaizumi had to be joking, right? He wasn’t actually in love with Oikawa, that was all in his own little head.

Within those green eyes held a shine of mischief that he’s only seen once a blue moon and it sent a shiver down his spine. “Because no one will ever believe you.”

Those few words had frozen him in place and he glared at the ace. “You sick son of a bitch.” At that, Iwaizumi let out a low laugh and stood up. He took a few more gulps of water as Hanamaki stared back at him in disbelief. Iwaizumi had to be joking. This was a sick joke.

“I better go check in with what the coach and captain are up to. Talk to you later.”

_____

All throughout practice, Hanamaki couldn’t help but think about it. Was Iwaizumi really in love with Oikawa? He looked over at the two of them. They were off talking to the side after they had finished their round of sprints across the gym.

He couldn’t help but think of all the times that he’s seen the two together. They’ve always been close, but now he was really looking at the distance between the two. His mind flashes to times in which Oikawa would force Iwaizumi to be his human pillow; how Oikawa would ask Iwaizumi to do his hair for him after practice; when Iwaizumi would massage Oikawa’s knee after practice; how the two of them did stretches exclusively with each other. All of those times Iwaizumi had agreed (even though it took some convincing).

But that’s just them being them, right?

His eyes caught Iwaizumi’s own and the other had the audacity to smirk at him. Hanamaki watched as Iwaizumi reached up and pushed some loose strands of hair out of Oikawa’s face and said something about him being all sweaty after their exercise.

Oikawa yelled at Iwaizumi and the other just argued back at him. But Hanamaki watched as Iwaizumi caught his eyes once more and winked (Oikawa was too mad at Iwaizumi to notice anything).

Oh my god he really is in love with Oikawa.

_____

“Matsukawa, I have something to tell you.”

After practice and clean up, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were held back by the coaches to talk about some things prior to their practice. So this was the perfect chance to tell his best friend what had happened during practice that day.

“Hm? What’s up?”

“Iwaizumi is totally in love with Oikawa and he told me that himself.”

The whole room went quiet and everyone just looked at him. A few silent seconds passed as tension filled the room; the words Hanamaki had just said were still buzzing about the air.

Matsukawa just burst out laughing. “That’s a really funny joke dude.”

“I-I’m not joking! He told me at practice!” Hanamaki exclaimed as he waved his arms about.

“Oh yeah, he totally is in love with Oikawa. Let me guess that’s why he joined the volleyball club.” At this point, a few of the other second years were laughing along as well.

“Yes! That’s it! He told me that he joined the volleyball club because he’s in love with Oikawa!” More laughter filled the room as the first years joined in as well. Hanamaki began to grow irritated and clenched a fist. This wasn’t actually happening to him.

His best friend calmed his laughter and placed a shaky hand on his own shoulder. “Are you sure you weren’t hearing things? Maybe practice was getting to you and you heard Iwaizumi say something as crazy as that.”

“Yeah, maybe you need some more water, Hanamaki-san!” Yahaba chimed and Hanamaki couldn’t help but glare at the second year. Instead of cowering in fear, the other just smiled, pursing his lips to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest.

Hanamaki swatted his hand away with a frown. “I’m not joking about this and I’m not making it up! He said it! Ask him when he comes here!”

“Ask who what when they get here?” The door slammed shut and Iwaizumi began to walk to his locker near the back of the club room. At the sight of the ace, a few of the teammates couldn’t help but try to stifle their laughter.

Watari was the one to speak up this time. “Hanamaki-san said that you told him that you joined the volleyball club only because you’re in love with Oikawa-san.”

Iwaizumi looked from Watari to Hanamaki then to Matsukawa. Next thing you know, he was laughing along as well. 

“Me? In love with Oikawa? Ahahahaha dude you’re making things up at this point.” Now everyone was loudly laughing with Matsukawa practically rolling on the floor. This even got Kunimi and Kyotani laughing along with them as well.

“But you told me-“

“About practice, dude! I was talking to you about about how fucking brutal practice way today. Pfft like I’d actually be in love with Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi was laughing so much that he had to sit down on the bench.

Yahaba stood up and flipped his hair. “Look at me~ I’m sooooo in love with Oikawa-san~” The pinkette glared at the young setter as they all started to laugh even louder.

Iwaizumi looked at him and winked. Oh this little fucker. He knew that this was going to happen.

Hanamaki angrily zipped up his jacket. “You all are the worst teammates ever. Ever. You know what? I’m leaving. Goodbye everyone!” Dramatically, he turned on his heel and slammed the door shut behind him. As he stormed off, he could still hear the bellowing laughter of the team behind him.

He was so mad that he didn’t realize that he bumped into Oikawa.

“Hey- are you okay?”

Hanamaki glared at him and poked him in the chest. “Fuck you especially.” 

_____

Oikawa watched as his friend angrily stomped off and shrugged. He’ll ask about it later tonight. Right now he was more focused on getting changed and getting back home to start his plethora of work.

As he neared the club room, he heard loud laughter and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was going on in there?

Once he opened the door, the whole room fell silent. They all stared at him like he had a second head or something. He noticed that Matsukawa was on the floor and opened his mouth to say something about it. But before he could, the whole room burst into loud booming laughter once more.

Furrowing his brow a bit, he made his way to his locker and saw that even Iwa-chan was laughing. His Iwa-chan. He hadn’t seen Iwa-chan laugh that hard in a while.

His best friend caught his eye and doubled over with laughter, covering his red face with his hands. What?

After a few long minutes had passed and Oikawa was already changed, the laughter had finally died down. Out of the corner of his eye, he still noticed that everyone was giving him strange looks.

Slamming his locker shut (like the drama queen he is), he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. This drew everyone’s attention to him once more. “Let me guess that this has something to do with Makki. What did you guys do this time?”

He watched as his friends all looked down to their shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Even Iwa-chan wasn’t meeting his gaze.

Matsukawa cleared his throat and looked at Iwaizumi who then looked at Yahaba who looked at Watari and so on so forth. Yahaba’s face cracked into a smile and everyone was dying of laughter once more.

_____

(A few days later)

“Hey Oikawa, can I ask you a question?”

The setter looked up from his phone and nodded. It was lunch time and Mattsun and Iwa-chan were getting drinks for the four of them. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Are you in love with Iwaizumi?”

He blinked once. Twice. A soft smile appeared on his face. “Yup.”

Hanamaki stared at him in disbelief. “W-wha-what?”

Oikawa nodded and held a finger up to his lips and winked. “I’m pretty sure that if you tried telling anyone else though, they wouldn’t believe you one bit.” Right then and there, the other two had appeared with the drinks in hand.

“Iwa-chaaaan! You took too long! Now come here, I want my drink.” The other rolled his eyes but took his pace next to Oikawa. Hanamaki watched as Oikawa scooted closer and rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

“You good dude? You look like you saw a ghost.” Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa who was holding his drink out to him.

He gulped and glanced back at the two. Oikawa only smirked as he took a sip of his vitamin water. That little fucker was playing with him.

“Y-yeah. Just tired. That’s all.”

“Mmk.”

_____

“They’re in love with each other, aren’t they?” Yahaba asked Watari as they watched Iwaizumi and Oikawa argue with each other for the nth time that day.

“Totally. It’s funny to think that they’re being ‘discreet’ about it. Wanna bet on when they confess?”

Yahaba smirked. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, this came from inspiration from this right here that someone sent to me https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJExG9qs/
> 
> I can’t believe that this is my first fic of the year I- oh well.
> 
> When am I gonna give y’all’s something else new? Aha. Who knows.
> 
> Good luck out there and stay safe 
> 
> -CK


End file.
